A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances
by SteamedBun
Summary: Redemption for one's mistakes can be found in the oddest of places, and in the most peculiar set of circumstances. A Ranma and Sailor Moon Crossover unlike any one you've ever read. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon to someone else, but as for whose hands the licenses and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

Chapter 1

* * *

I never thought it'd come to this. 

I look to my right side at Ranma, his face pale yet resolute as he writes down his farewell to the world. To my other side is Nodoka, gripping tightly the family blade.

My wife has asked for our deaths.

The paper in front of me is still blank. My mind, so used to finding ways to evade and wriggle out of my duty is similarly blank of any ways to avoid this.

No! It cannot end like this.

"Ranma."

My son turns towards me, slightly surprised.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

My wife interrupts. "Honor demands it. You failed to uphold the contract. Would you try to wriggle out of this obligation too?"

I ignore her and turn to continue pleading with my son. But his face closed as soon as honor was mentioned, and I know my cause is lost.

I try regardless. "Ranma, you of all people should know the importance of life! It is the foremost duty of a martial artist to prevent death when he can. Would you let someone die because of honor?"

He laughs bitterly. "What would you know of honor and duty?"

I wince, but it is a blow I expected. I know now that he will not listen to me, however rational the arguments I put forth.

As I settle down back into my earlier position, Nodoka grimly tells me, "At least you raised him better than yourself."

But I will not resign my son to this fate! I must try again. My mind races with half baked plans, all of them worthless.

Ranma finishes his poem, and Nodoka hands him his blade. Time is running out, and I have only one chance now.

As Ranma prepares himself, I leap at him, fervently hoping that I will be able to knock him unconscious and take him away from this. But I have trained him too well, and he angrily slams me through the wall.

I recover in the next room only to hear a thump.

It takes me only a few milliseconds to realize what has just happened.

So I run. Run from the mistakes I have done, and from the mistake I have just failed to stop. And most of all, I run from the tragedy that my life has become.

* * *

The night was one of those clear ones; the cool air crisp and clean. Perfect for walking outside. Oddly enough, few people nowadays agree with that sentiment. But at least there were three who were appreciating it. 

"Ah, we should go out on these little outings more often." Haruka said to the girls at her side.

"Sure. Just as long as either Hotaru or I get to choose the movie next time;" Michiru laughed, "your taste in movies seems to be getting worse and worse."

"Aw, Hotaru, you liked it right?"

"Um…the violence was very…realistic?"

"What she meant to say, were she a bit more blunt, was that the movie sucked. And hard. I mean, what was with the heroine falling in love with the guy just because he beat her up?"

Haruka chuckled as they rounded the corner, "Sure, I guess you guys can choose next time."

Now, one of the many problematic things with corners is that they're hard to see around. Thus, the reason why a great many car crashes happen at intersections.

In this case, the three were merely scattered to the ground, in an excellent example of momentum transfer from a large barreling object to lighter ones.

"You son of a bitch! He didn't even stop to apologize." Haruka shook her fist angrily at the already retreating figure. "Michiru, Hotaru, you guys all right?"

"Just skinned my knees a bit," replied Hotaru, "no real harm done." But by the time she finished the last part of the sentence, Haruka was already chasing after the disappearing figure.

"Help me up?"

Michiru gave Hotaru a hand, and they began to follow Haruka.

* * *

I've been running for a while. Maybe an hour or so now. 

The enormity of what has just happened has not quite hit me yet. In one single stroke, I have lost all that I once valued.

The things I have held dear in my life were fivefold. Honor, the art, my wife, my home, and my son.

I sacrificed my honor for the art, and the art for my wife and my home. I sacrificed my wife and home to pass what little remained of my art to my son. And now?

Now I have nothing.

And it is all my fault. My mistakes, my foolishness, my weaknesses.

I have lost everything, and have only myself to blame.

So what do I do now?

My son, my son! I am so sorry!

* * *

"God damn it, the bastard's fast!" Haruka hissed between her teeth as she struggled to keep up. 

The figure ahead suddenly stopped, collapsing against a wall.

"Finally." Haruka breathed. She approached to give the man a piece of her mind.

The very last thing she expected to see was a bald, portly middle aged man, slumped against a wall, wailing and blubbering.

Her anger faded, leaving her feeling vaguely awkward about the situation.

It's a bit difficult for most people to scold a crying middle aged man. Actually it's hard for most people to deal with at all. Now if it was a crying young attractive woman, her instincts would have taken over, and she'd handle it like a pro.

As it was, she settled for standing around until Michiru and Hotaru caught up.

After a few minutes, they finally did, breathing heavily from the long run.

"Haruka, you shouldn't go chasing after strangers like that," said Michiru. "What if he had a weapon or something?"

Hotaru's eyes widened as she saw the weeping man.

"Wow, do you think that maybe you were too harsh on him? Did you have to make him cry?"

Haruka gestured helplessly, "He was like this when I got here. And he doesn't seem to have noticed me either."

"Should we do something? He looks like he needs some help." Michiru asked the other two.

Hotaru approached him slowly. "Mister, do you need any help? What's wrong?"

* * *

Through my haze of grief and tears, I gradually notice someone talking to me. It's a young girl. 

Would Ranma have asked a crying stranger what was wrong? I would avoid it if it looked like trouble, but my son…my son…

She's asking me a question.

What's wrong?

Everything. Everything's wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Ranma was supposed to be happy. Happy with Akane, no, happy with anyone, just so long as he was alive. I was supposed to be with my wife, doing my best to make up for lost time.

But this is too long to explain.

As it is, I barely manage to choke out, "My son…"

"Did something happen to him?"

"He's dead," I sob. "My child."

I resume crying, unable to do anything else against the incapacitating grief.

* * *

"I think he said his son died," Hotaru told her parents. 

The two looked at him with sympathy.

"Try asking him if he wants any help."

"Mister? Do you need help?"

"He's not saying anything."

The three looked at him before huddling together.

"I don't think I'd feel right leaving a grieving parent on the street," Haruka said.

"Yeah, you're right. Do we bring him home then?" asked Michiru.

"I guess so. What else can we do? Here, help me pick him up."

Michiru took his other arm, and three slowly helped the nearly insensate man to their home.

* * *

AN: Was it new and innovative? Tell me your opinions in a review. Any suggestions/errors found? Tell me in a review. In conclusion, please leave a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon to someone else, but as for whose hands the licenses and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

Chapter 2

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, sweating heavily. 

What a nightmare. I had dreamt that my son had committed suicide, and I had lost everything that mattered.

The plausibility of it occurring was almost as frightening as the dream itself.

Daylight filtered through my eyelids, and I reassured myself of the ephemeral nature of dreams. Nothing like good old daylight to chase away the specters of nightmares.

I opened my eyes, and rolled off my futon to wake up my son for some exercise.

* * *

Haruka walked towards the living room, just in time to see the man they had picked up roll right off the couch and into the table. 

She winced in sympathy as he clutched his head in pain.

"You all right?"

"Huh?" He looked up in surprise. "Who're you? And who put the table next to my bed?"

"We found you crying on the street yesterday night. You weren't in any sort of coherent state, so we brought you home." said Haruka, blinking at the man's sudden recovery from the last night.

At that, the man crumpled, muttering bewilderedly, "It wasn't a dream?"

Haruka shook her head. "We're going to have breakfast soon. Would you like to join us?" Haruka softly asked.

He brightened nearly imperceptibly, and followed her into the kitchen.

As he slumped in his chair at the table, Hotaru asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Maybe I should."

"I have, no, had a son named Ranma. Today would be his eighteenth birthday. Three years ago, I went on a long training trip with him, to teach him whatever I could. We ventured far and wide, visiting many wonders and learning many things. Two days ago, we came back, expecting a joyful reunion with the rest of my family.

When we arrived at our home, there was nothing there but a barren field. The neighbors told me that there had been a horrific fire six months ago, killing both my wife and my daughter. We had been in rural areas for most of the year, so we had way of knowing what happened. I turned around to comfort my son, but he had already run off in sorrow.

I found out today, that my son had been in a traffic accident. In his grief, he had leapt in front of a truck."

Unable to continue, he stopped talking, sobbing into his hands.

The family exchanged sympathetic looks.

"If you want, you can stay here for a while." Michiru offered.

"Yeah, it'd be the least we could do."

* * *

I felt immensely cheered by the prospect of having somewhere to stay and live for the next few days, and raised my head to accept their offer. 

But as I looked into their open honest faces, so willing to offer a stranger shelter, I felt an immense sense of shame.

What was I doing?

I was making the same mistakes, the same mistakes that had killed my son.

Unbidden, that memory, that sound of my son's death, came to mind, causing the bile to rise in my throat in disgust at myself.

Choking, I swallowed thickly.

"I'm…"

"It's alright, you don't have to say anymore."

"I'm lying. That story didn't really happen that way."

"What do you mean?" "Does that mean you never had a son?" They ask in betrayed tones, looking at me angrily.

"I had a son, but he didn't kill himself," I say in a self recriminating tone, "It's my fault he's dead."

I get up from the table.

"I'm sorry."

As I leave, the youngest one speaks up. "If you promise to tell the whole truth, you can at least stay for breakfast."

It's an excellent offer, my stomach tells me, but I have imposed for too long already.

"No, it's all right. Thank you for bringing me in." I walk out.

A moment later, I do an about face as I realize the door is in the other direction.

* * *

Minutes later, I'm walking along a sidewalk, pondering what I should do. 

I'm tempted to do exactly what the son in my fictional story had done.

But as I told my son before his death, life is immensely valuable. Once lost, it can never be regained…

I steel myself against the tears, and once again think about what I should do. Perhaps what I need is guidance. Spiritual guidance. I've never taken much stock in priests before, but then again, my judgment has never been all that reliable.

And so I ask a passerby whether he knows where the nearest shrine is.

"There's one a few blocks down, that way. It's taken care of by a priest named Hino."

Hino huh? It sounds vaguely familiar for some reason. I make my way to the shrine to find a young girl sweeping the steps.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for the priest of this shrine."

"He's inside right now," she replied, "Grandpa! Someone's here to see you!"

"May I ask why you want to see him?" she inquired.

"I'm looking for guidance."

Her grandfather comes out of the shrine. "Rei? Did you call for me?"

My eyes widen as I catch sight of his face, and I begin to back away.

"Genma! You!" he yells angrily.

Oh crap. No wonder the name was familiar.

* * *

Rei watched wide eyed as her grandfather leapt at the stranger. 

"How dare you show your face at this shrine," her grandfather yelled angrily, "after all you've done!"

Genma dodged his kick, "I'm sorry!"

She moved in front of her grandfather. "Stop this at once, he came looking for spiritual guidance!"

"Spiritual guidance my ass. What the hell are you doing here!"

"I really am looking for help!"

"Help! I'll shove some help up your sorry …"

Rei interrupted angrily, "Grandfather! Stop right this instant!"

Facing him, she lectured, "What you were just doing and saying was unbecoming of a priest! Regardless of what he has done in the past, if he asks for guidance, you give it!"

Turning back to Genma, whose small smile vanished in the face of her anger.

"My grandfather's pretty laid back most of the time, so you must have done something pretty bad. Try anything like it, and you're going to get a rather harsh introduction to the haft of this broom."

Looking back at the two to check that they were properly cowed, she sniffed and resumed sweeping.

* * *

After that vaguely frightening episode, the priest motions me inside, following behind me so he could keep his eyes on me. 

"Whatever happened to the scrolls you took?" He asks coldly.

I wince at that. I had been expecting that question ever since I recognized him. "The master, no, Happosai burned them."

"They held over four hundred years of this family's history. They can never be replaced."

I would've slumped even further, except for the fact that the spine isn't meant to bend more than 180 degrees.

He motions me to sit down. "Again, why have you come here?"

"I need guidance."

"So if I told you to jump in front of a moving car, you'd do it?" he asks in a tone laced with sarcasm.

"Probably." I answer seriously.

His eyes widen. He sighs, and says, "Alright. Why don't you tell me what's happened."

I tell him the truth.

Any other day but that day, the day after my son's death, I would have added varnish. A coating of inevitable outside circumstances, a few valiant actions here and there, works wonders in improving one's standing among listeners.

Maybe it was the fact the he still listened, despite having been royally screwed over by me. Or the bile that I could still taste in my throat from that morning.

Regardless, when I was finished, he looked at me with a complex mix of pity, disgust, and the smallest hint of respect. The disgust I was expecting, but the respect?

I ask him about it.

"You've tried hard Genma. You failed in pretty much all respects, but there is still something there that's worth respecting."

I blink. What damning praise. Better than I deserve though.

"What should I do now?"

He sagely ponders for a few seconds. "Beats me."

I get up, slightly irritated, but I try not to show the annoyance in my voice when I thank him.

"Wait." He gestures me to sit down again.

"Why don't you stay here for a while?"

I blink again. Several times. Was he sleeping when I was talking to him?

"No, really. You stopped practicing the art because you lacked self control right? Who better to teach it than a disciplined priest?" He asks.

It only takes me a few milliseconds to think about it before I bow low in gratitude. He motions me to follow him.

As we exit the room, I hear him mutter, "Maybe a servant will stop Rei from complaining that I don't help out around here enough."

…Ah well. It's a place to stay at least.

* * *

AN: Review! As to the question on a lot of minds...not going to answer it directly. By the way, good catch crystlshake (As to whether that's a red herring, or a false red herring...) 

I bet some of you are wondering, why bother with the first chapter on meeting the three? Why not have him run to the shrine, if he's going to end up there in the first place? The answer is once again twofold: One, it might be significant to later chapters. Two, it's not significant at all, and is just a random coincidence.  
Now go and review! Find errors and report to me!


	3. Chapter 3

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon to someone else, but as for whose hands the licenses and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

Chapter 3

* * *

It's been a week since I started living here in my shrine. According to my stomach though, it's been fifty years of starvation. 

After my first meal at the shrine, an event that simultaneously aroused feelings of disgust and morbid curiosity in the priest and his granddaughter, I have been given set portions every meal.

According to Hino, it's supposed to teach me discipline and restraint, as well as curing the sin of gluttony. It would have been more convincing if he hadn't been staring mournfully at his wallet while he talked.

This limited diet is taking an enormous amount of discipline. Apparently, his granddaughter's been feeling vaguely disturbed at the single minded intensity with which I stare at their food after I'm done. But I find that if I don't pay attention, my hand drifts closer and closer to other people's food, till all it would take is a single quick motion to take a bit of rice or fish.

Mmm…Rice and fish…

Urgh. I really need something to take my mind off my stomach. On the other hand, while I'm thinking about my stomach, it keeps me from actively remembering other things…

I never thought I'd ever, ever think this for my entire natural life, but I need something to do.

I find Hino at the table reading a magazine. Wait a second, is that magazine…

He serenely places it out of my view as he notices me approaching.

Deciding not to ask about whatever he was reading, I mention my lack of things to do.

"Have you finished all of my - I mean your chores?"

Ignoring the slip, I reply in the affirmative.

He thinks for a moment. "Why don't you take up martial arts again? I mean, you stopped because you believed you lacked self control right? Since you're working on that as well, why not relearn?"

I sit down, and reply somberly.

"I'm not sure if I want to practice the same style anymore."

"Ah." He replied, understanding.

There's a pause.

I ask him, "Why did you stop practicing?"

He gives me a frosty look. "Perhaps it something to do with a certain someone stealing and burning the only scrolls that detail the family style."

I wince at the reminder.

"But really, I guess I stopped after my wife died." He said in a softer tone.

Stopped after his wife died? How familiar.

"You had your son to teach, but neither my son nor my granddaughter has ever shown any interest in learning." He continued. "So I guess I just, well, drifted away from it."

Tendo, Hino, and me? Does our generation lack the will of our ancestors and the determination of our children to further the art? Between Ranma and me, there was no comparison. But that is no excuse.

"Didn't you love it? The joy of conflict? Of improving against better opponents?" I ask.

"Yeah…" he responds with a faraway look identical to mine, remembering those yesterdays when he practiced the art.

It was then that I decided on my course.

"Then it's decided. Training starts for the both of us at 7:00 tomorrow." I say.

He looks surprised. "What style would we train in? I'm afraid I don't remember my own family style too well, and since you will no longer practice your own…"

"We shall practice a new style! The Saotome…" At the look he shoots me, I revise the name instantly. "I mean, the Fist of the Old Star!"

He raises an eyebrow. "Fist of the Old Star? I thought I noticed some of my old tapes missing. Why 'Old Star' though?"

I cough awkwardly.

His face darkens after a couple seconds. "That would include you too."

"So, how about it? I can see that you loved the art as much as I did. Don't you want to experience that again?"

He still looks undecided. Time to try a different tack. What was it that he said was the difference between us?

I had a willing heir when he did not. But I wasted that chance didn't I?

I push that thought away.

"Don't you think Rei will someday have a family?"

He looks taken aback. "Huh? I guess so. What does that have…"

"Think about it. If you don't train now, they'll probably never know the joy of the art. If you do though, you'll be able to get in early, and train them to be the best!"

He considers this argument, and I see him make the decision.

"Tomorrow at seven."

I get up and offer him a hand. He takes it enthusiastically.

"For the children?" I ask. "For the children." He agrees with enthusiasm.

For the first time since my son has died, I feel hope.

* * *

Rei opened the door to the room, curious about the noise the two were making. 

She wasn't really expecting to see anything in particular that time. Maybe a mess if the two were fighting again. However, the very last thing she expected to see was the two old men clasping hands with tears running down their faces.

She blinked, and silently closed the door.

Life around the shrine sure had become a lot weirder with the new houseguest.

Like that awkward episode with his curse.

Good thing butter knives aren't all that sharp; otherwise they might be down one resident.

They were at the dinner table when she accidentally knocked over her glass. Upon seeing Genma turn into a giant animal, she forcefully slapped a ward on his head.

Genma's head snapped back from the rather strong blow, but from her perspective, it looked like he was recoiling from the ward.

Taking that as a sign that he was probably some sort of demon, she made a split second decision not to transform in front of her grandfather, and instead grabbed the nearest item in preparation for battle.

Fortunately for Genma, that turned out to be a butter knife, and instead of slicing open the surprised man, no, panda, it merely scratched him. Just as fortunately, her grandfather was able to stop her before she grabbed a fork and stabbed him.

Later, she asked her grandfather why he hadn't told her ahead of time.

To which he responded, "I thought it best if Genma would've told you. As part of his training here at the shrine, he should learn the consequences of both action and inaction."

Years of living with her grandfather allowed her to translate that sentence into, "I was sorta curious what would happen."

Come to think of it, he hadn't told her much at all about their guest. She mentally made a note to scold her grandpa if he sprung something like this again.

It figures that her life would get weirder in one area, just as it became more routine in the other.

Ah well, smooth sailing gets sort of boring right?

* * *

AN: Sort of a filler episode, covering a few things so I don't have to later. 

Incidentally, some of you may be wondering about me placing a grandfather and a father in the same generation. A generation spans about ten years, and if Genma had children late and Hino had them early, they'd be within that age range.

Two questions, does the grandfather actually have a name? First name I mean. Second, would you like me to update less often with bigger bits or more often with smaller bits?


	4. Chapter 4

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon to someone else, but as for whose hands the licenses and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

Chapter 4

* * *

Ah, nothing like the wind whistling past your face as you hurtle through the air at high speeds. 

It's quite exhilarating really. Most people never get the chance to experience it because of the involved landing and take off process.

My preferred method is jumping off of high buildings, maximum experience for minimum pain and fuss.

However, today, I find myself flying for only a few short milliseconds, courtesy of a rather skilled punch from the old priest.

Incidentally, I never did find out his first name. When I asked his granddaughter, she blinked, and said, "Huh. I actually have no idea. I've always called him grandpa."

Even odder was the response when I asked him. "Give me a second to think about it…" At my surprised look, he explained, "I haven't heard my first name in, oh, say fifty years."

Oops, gotta pay attention for this next bit. A rebound off that rock and that tree's going to need a bit of focus.

I pull off an unnatural seeming twist and rocket at him from a low angle. Surprised, he attempts to dodge off to the side. But at the speed he's going at, he won't make it.

At least, unless he pulls off a sudden burst of acceleration. Like that one right there.

He pulls this off by tripping over one of the stones and succumbing to gravity. I attempt to alter my trajectory, seeing as how there's no longer an obstacle between me and the tree behind him.

Twenty years ago, I could have pulled it off without a hitch. Now?

My hand clips his falling shoulder and my face clips the tree.

* * *

Rei looked outside at the groaning masses lying on the ground. 

They had been sparring for about a week now, and their matches always ended in the same way. Yesterday, Genma had suddenly collapsed, complaining of back problems. The day before, her grandfather had cramped up in mid flight, resulting in the current impression in the shrine wall.

She'd suggest that they go easier on themselves, were it not for the fact that she was sure that her advice would not be heeded.

Not to mention that her grandfather was feeling sort of sensitive about his age nowadays.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the matter from her mind and began to prepare for her friends' arrival.

Today would mark the first half year without any evil aliens, demons, godlike creatures, and general all around bad folks.

And oddest of all, it looked like it would be calm for a while longer. Definitely something to celebrate.

After thinking for a few seconds, she decided to drive away the older residents of the shrine. After all, it's easier to have a party when one can actually talk about the reason for it.

* * *

As we massaged our bruises and sore muscles from our last spar, I noticed Hino's granddaughter headed our way with an imperious expression on her face and a few bills in her hand. 

"Here's some money. Keep yourselves busy until 9." She commanded.

I looked at Hino in confusion.

He nodded knowledgeably saying, "Oh, she always does this when she and her friends have a party. It's so they can play around together without us old men watching." He winked at me with a slightly lecherous grin.

I would've answered it with a matching one, had I not been frozen at the fearful sight in front of me.

The ensuing violence was for mature viewers only.

As I hauled his unconscious body out of the shrine, I witnessed a miraculous recovery from his formerly comatose state to a fully aware state in the short time it took for us to leave his granddaughter's view.

"What do you normally do after you get kicked out of the house?" I ask him.

"Well…I usually just walk around. Appreciate the sights, the sunshine, and of course, the food from various places."

"Do you really want to walk now?"

He thinks for a moment, unconsciously rubbing his leg where I had kicked him earlier that morning.

"Nah…What are you thinking of doing?"

"Let's go drinking." I tell him.

He looks at me for a long while. "It's one in the afternoon."

Oh yeah. And a drunken priest may not be the most acceptable sight in most communities.

"Fine. Let's just go and see where our feet take us."

* * *

We left resolving to find something interesting to do. But block after block of sore walking lowered the standard to just something to do. 

The first place that our feet took us was a store that sold…Let's just say that it's the last place a priest should be seen.

The second place we came upon was a fast food restaurant.

The third was a bar.

I took it a sign from the heavens, and Hino was too tired to protest.

* * *

Rei saw the rest of her friends off from the shrine, and began to clean up the mess left behind. While it was always fun having them over, she did wish that they were a bit better at cleaning after themselves. 

Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was eleven after, and her grandfather had yet to return home.

Had he told her where he'd be going?

Worried, she decided to go look for them, and left the shrine in the direction that she remembered them leaving earlier that day.

The streets were fairly empty that night, beyond the odd pedestrian and car. And as in most cities, the occasional drunk and homeless too. She put a few coins in the cup next to a pair of figures sprawled on a park bench and continued on her way.

"You know…you got a generous kid there Hino…"

No…She did not just hear that…

"She gets it from her grandmother…"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, a slowly, no, quickly rising tide of fury in her eyes.

"And her temper?"

Her grandfather chuckled. "That too."

She stalked towards the two of them angrily, visions of torturing pandas and grandfathers dancing in her head.

"I wish she could've have been there to raise her…"

At that she paused, the anger slowly draining out of her system.

Her fury broken, she sighed and reached down to haul the pair of them to their feet.

The two of them wobbled as they got up shakily.

Genma broke the silence gruffly. "You've done well."

"I know."

And the pair shuffled home, with Rei close behind them.

* * *

AN: I'm finding that this writing style of switching from first to third is not particularly suited to long works. I mean, one of it's major limitations to me, is that it's hard to add events even in third person that don't directly relate to the first person narratives. Either that or I'm just not good at it. 

For all of you impatient folks wondering why something isn't happening yet, keep in mind that these chapters are pretty darn small.

The next chapter will change that.

Meaning, something big will happen in the next chapter. Like the earth getting nuked. Or something on that level.


	5. Chapter 5

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon to someone else, but as for whose hands the licenses and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

Chapter 5

* * *

Today is a bad day. 

A very bad day.

As I gaze at the body of my fallen comrade, I cannot help but blame myself for its stillness.

Intellectually, I know it was not my fault. It would be foolish to believe otherwise. Years of life have taught me that it never helps to lay the blame incorrectly, whether on myself or on others.

In no way is any of the fault mine.

…

It's a pity that I don't pay enough attention to my mind.

I walk numbly over to his body, and begin to remember that day's events.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up with a vague sense of unease. It didn't go away even after my early spar, and the pleasant bath I took afterwards. 

I found the source of it in the empty seat next to me at breakfast.

I've been worried about my granddaughter for quite a while now. She disappears often during the day, and comes back with a flimsy excuse. Late at night, I occasionally see her sneaking back into her room, exhausted for a reason which she has never revealed, and I have never asked about.

Sometimes, the more imaginative parts of my mind envision her doing drugs, or fighting in a street gang.

But I know her, and who she's friends with.

I watch the girls who always come over and talk for hours, about homework, about life, about guys, and sometimes about nothing at all.

I see in their eyes hope and belief in the future. I see kindness and compassion, and even love. And I think, no, with friends like that, how could she possibly be involved in anything unsavory?

But at the same time, I can't help but think what an odd collection of friends she has become such an part of.

They share little interests, and have so little in common. But by some odd quirk of fate, they have become such close friends.

Regardless, I still worry about her. I do not ask where's she's been. My granddaughter is stubborn, and I have no doubt that pushing for an answer that she does not want to give would be fruitless and end in a rift. And so I try to wait until she is ready to give me an answer.

There were a few weeks when she stopped leaving the shrine as often, and I thought that perhaps whatever she was doing had ended.

But last Saturday, she disappeared at midnight, and came back completely exhausted.

And so I wondered.

The week seemed to get worse for her, and I saw less and less of her. Of her friends I saw little, and when I did, their faces seemed drawn and worried.

Today, when she has not come home from the last night, my growing worry is proving to be too much.

And in breach of my previous resolution to wait, I ask my friend whether he'd do me the favor of helping me to trail my granddaughter.

He accedes with a nod, understanding my worry completely.

Odd, how a person who I attacked merely a month before has become one of my closest friends and confidants.

But I think that we comprehend each other, our motives and our reasons.

And so he follows me as I get up from the table, and we split up to find my granddaughter.

* * *

I have had no luck in finding her, and from the looks of it, neither has Genma. 

"Any luck?"

"Nope. She isn't at any of the places that she and her friends usually are."

"Well, any idea what we should do next?" asks Genma bending down and resting his hands on his knees.

"Let's take a break for now. Looking around randomly doesn't seem like it's helping too much."

Genma sits down with a relieved sigh on the nearby park bench.

"From what I've seen Hino, it looks like your daughter is mature enough to take care of herself. You should stop worrying so much."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me. Would it stop you?"

There is no response from the man sitting next to me.

"Genma?"

I turn to see his shocked expression and his gaze fixed ahead of us. I follow his eyes and see a young man with a pigtail is slowly walking on the path in front.

For a second, I wonder why he's so surprised. And then I suddenly realize who would cause it.

"Wait a second, is that your son? Didn't you say he was dead?" I ask in surprise.

He doesn't reply, instead getting up and running towards the person who I must assume is his son.

"Ranma! Son! You're alive!" He cries out joyfully as he rushes towards him.

I watch, following at a slightly slower pace.

His son whirls around in surprise, and a look of anger appears on his face.

"So you finally managed to show up did you Genma? After the possibility of danger to you has passed of course."

"But son, I thought you were dead. I couldn't have stayed there without you. Please understand! I tried to convince you to leave, but…"

"Shove it. You tried to save your own hide instead of owning up to your responsibilities again. And stop calling me son. As of two days ago, you stopped being part of my family."

The surprise and pain at that proclamation is clear on Genma's face. He pulls himself together, shuddering, to ask, "But why? I was only trying to…"

"Just before I was about to fulfill the obligation you forced upon me, mom decided she couldn't let me go through with it. But of course, you had already run away." Ranma angrily bites out.

"Please! Let me explain!" Cries Genma, falling to his knees.

"Explain? Explain what? How you left me to shoulder the burden of suicide by myself? I don't want to hear any of your damn excuses!"

Genma begins to weep, but Ranma turns coldly away from him saying, "Save the tears old man, I've seen that trick already."

I finally find my voice just as he is about to leave. "Now wait here young man! I think you could at least stay to hear your father explain!"

"Who're you? One of his drinking buddies?" he tosses at me, "Pah, I've got better things to do than listen to the old man try to manipulate me again."

And with that, he leapt away, leaving me alone with his disconsolate father.

I place my hand on Genma's shoulder, but I am unsure of what comfort I can offer.

What horrible circumstances.

Had he stayed dazed for just a few more seconds, had he decided to give up on life right there rather than in the middle of the street…

Had he not left he'd be alive with his family, happy, with the threat of death no longer hanging over him.

Genma stirs under my hand.

"Perhaps," he rasps out, "Perhaps it would have been better had we really been dead…"

"Do you really think that?"

"…No. My son is alive. That is what matters."

I bend down to pick him up and bring him home

* * *

Rei was dead tired. This latest batch of trouble didn't even have to courtesy to arrive at decent hours, leaving her and the rest of her friends running from fire to fire for hours. 

"Damn, I thought everything was going so smoothly! Why does there always have to be a new threat!"

"I know! You'd think forcing back a nearly all powerful evil would cover all the threats, but no, there has to be something to trump even that!"

Ami smiled wanly. "Look at it this way; at least we can take these guys out without too much trouble."

"Yeah, but there's probably going to be another threat after this! I mean, it feels almost like a rerun, having monsters stealing heart crystals again. Next thing you know, there'll be another evil family from the future."

"Don't think about it too much. Besides, looks like there's three more groups incoming. We'll think of a solution once we deal with the immediate threat. Rei, you and Makoto take the western group."

With a brief nod, the two quickly left towards the disturbance.

* * *

I mentally cycle though my list of proverbs as I help Genma back to the shrine, hoping to find one relevant to the situation. 

'Hmm, 'You can have many kids but only two parents'…? Nah, that wouldn't go over well…' I muse to myself.

My thoughts are interrupted by a peculiar multicolored flickering in the corner of my eye.

I turn and straighten in shock. Monsters, things I can only envision in nightmares are slowly fading to existence around us.

"What are they…" I murmur to myself.

"Genma! Get up!"

He rouses himself blearily. "What is it? Did you…"

His voice fades as he too sees the monstrosities.

And in just a few seconds after becoming opaque, they start to move towards us.

"Genma! We have to fight!"

He moves slowly into a stance, but I can pay limited attention to him as I dodge a bladed limb that threatens to separate my head from my body.

I leap into the air, hoping to kick the creature behind the blade in what could passably be called a head, only to slowly go straight through it, much like a stone through syrup.

"What the…" I turn back to Genma as I land on the other side.

"Genma, have any luck…" My words trail away as I see an arm emerging from Genma's chest, its hand clutching a shining crystal.

"No!" I cry rushing towards him. More quickly than they had arrived, the monsters faded out once more leaving me alone with my friend's now lifeless body.

* * *

AN: I'm a bad person. I kill off the main character, and am late with updates. But something big happened...Very late…PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY MASTERS! It shall not…rarely...only occasionally happen…I'll do my best to do it as soon as possible. Offer criticism. 

Oh yeah, and about the drinking. He's still doing it because it's a very hard habit to break.


	6. Chapter 6

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon to someone else, but as for whose hands the licenses and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

Chapter 6

* * *

At this precise moment, two very different events are playing out.

I sit at home, sipping my tea as I slowly track a falling speck of the dust in the sunlight.

I note how the slightest breath of wind causes it to accelerate madly, dancing across the ray as it is slowly, inexorably is pulled towards the ground.

Another minute passes. The speck has disappeared against the light background of my floor, and I follow a new one. A larger one this time, that falls more rapidly than the first.

Time passes slowly for me as I wait.

Somewhere else, time is racing madly, lost in the fury and immediacy of combat.

A strike here, a dodge there, the constant, ever pressing need to hurry. That need to be just an edge faster than the enemy, to save not only your own life, but those of others.

Somewhere else, my child is fighting.

I am sure most, if not all parents, remember a time when their children were small. Sure, there were plenty of dangers, sharp objects, high furniture, or the occasional high velocity martial arts accident, but that was what we were there for. We were their protectors, defenders of all that was good!

And the next thing you know, they slip out of your grasp. The roles get reversed. They start watching out for you, making sure you don't forget things. They rescue you from the various scrapes you get into.

Bah. Those times when I took care of my child were harsh on me anyhow. It's time to relax and enjoy a break.

…

I really miss those days.

_Genma's thoughts during the Saffron incident_

* * *

I sit next to Genma's body and gently close his eyes.

He could have been able to dodge that. It would have been easy for a martial artist of his caliber.

But he did not. I suppose I can understand why. To find that your son was alive, only to have him reject you...

"Damn it! We're late!"

The voice signals the arrival of two young girls, known in this area for their group's rather extraordinary magic ability. Known for a lot more than that really…

"Yeah. You are." I reply dully.

One of them, Sailor Mars, pauses in her approach upon seeing his body. I wonder why. You'd think they'd be used to it by now in their line of work.

The brown haired girl kneels next to the body and examines it.

"Hey, don't worry about him." She says.

"Don't worry about it?" I ask, rather shocked by her casual attitude.

"Yeah, he's only lost his heart crystal. As it is, when we get it back, it can just be shoved right back in." She replies cheerfully.

I mentally try to process this information. My friend could still make it?

"His heart crystal? So how do we get it back?" I ask.

"Leave it to us! We're pretty close to destroying whoever's responsible to all this." She stands back up and gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She mutters softly to herself. "Not the first time some random crap happens in a story just for character development."

"What?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright then. What should I do with him now?"

"Eh, just bring him home or something. It might help if you think of him as just sleeping for now."

"How will you find us again after you get the heart crystal?"

The black haired girl speaks for the first time. "We'll be able to find him. Don't worry; our leader is pretty good at handling these things."

I nod and pick Genma up.

"I'll leave it to you then."

"We'll find it." Replied the girl firmly, and followed the brown haired girl away.

* * *

I return home, carrying Genma on my back.

After I lie him down in his room, I prepare some tea, and ponder once more the day's events.

I really hope those girls know what they're talking about. I stare at the pot as the water begins to boil slowly. Bubbles rapidly drift towards the top as they expand near the bottom.

Hm…Perhaps my granddaughter has returned.

"Rei?" I ask as I walk through the shrine. There is no reply. She's probably still gone.

I return to the table. What a week this has been. My granddaughter's been missing for large periods of time, and I have no idea where she's been going. The Sailor Senshi have been apparently quite active recently, and Genma and I have just discovered why. Last of all, Genma got his heart crystal stolen, although I am still not quite sure of what that entails.

Gah. Whatever happened to my peaceful life at the shrine?

I take a sip, just as I begin to feel overwhelmed by the past events.

Ah…tea always helps me calm down and think.

My mind drifts to the recent conversation.

…That black haired girl had a really different reaction to Genma than the other one. I wonder why…

Maybe she knew something that Jupiter did not? Perhaps something she could not tell her in front of me?

Nah…she was really reassuring to me that they could save Genma. Maybe she recognized him? But I can't really think of a reason why she would know Genma…

…Hmm...an old suspicion is niggling at my mind.

…That idea's preposterous…or is it? I tend to see her less whenever the news seems to say that the Senshi are more active. She's about the right age, has the right hair color, a similar voice…

Is my granddaughter Sailor Mars? Small pieces of evidence collected over the years are beginning to fit. She must be.

She's been fighting those sorts of things for a long time…and I never knew.

And just when I thought I could not worry more about her.

The sensible part of me says that if she has been fighting for so long, she will get through this latest obstacle with nary a scratch. Any interference on my part would most indubitably not help. My imagination however, creates so many detailed scenarios of harm and danger that she could get into without me…

Rei…What have you gotten yourself into?

I get up. Thinking of imaginary scenarios reminds me.

I have approximately four pounds of doujinshi to burn.

* * *

AN: In the first bit, I was aiming for a sorta plurality there. Not sure if it came through.

Well, crud… When I first came up with the story, it was going to be a light hearted crossover filled with silly occurrences. Genma and Hino up to laughter filled sitcom inspired hijinks. Next thing you know, bam! Your story's gone another way, and they're all mopey and/or dead. I guess that's due to my poor planning skills. (I.e. no plan at all…Just writing from chapter to chapter…) Anyways, I'll try to finish it in the next chapter or so. And try writing another long story again with more planning.


	7. Chapter 7

A Most Peculiar Set of Circumstances

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon to someone else, but as for whose hands the licenses and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

Chapter 7

* * *

I look across the table at the surprisingly cheerful man in front of me as he drinks his alcohol directly from the bottle. I would recommend that he drink something else instead, but he tells me it's for medicinal purposes. 

…

Not that I believe that, but given his recent circumstances…

"You seem remarkably bright this morning. I'm guessing dying wasn't that bad?" I ask him.

He looks incredulously at me for a while before speaking.

"Imagine a freezing hand, gripping your beating heart and slowly pulling it out…"

He pauses and continues. "Actually... it's more like a dozen people are playing soccer with that pulsing heart…and they're all wearing 5 inch cleats."

I grimace, not wanting to pursue that particular image any further.

"Yeah…dying was not a good experience." He shakes his head.

"On the other hand, waking up was not bad at all."

"Really?" I ask, curious about the mysterious process by which he had been resurrected.

"First, there was this bright light, and an incredible feeling of warmth. Then, suddenly, I could feel everything again, from my toes to my fingers. And when I opened my eyes…"

He pauses to take another swallow, and I gesture him to continue.

"I was surrounded by young girls straight out of a manga. For a moment there I thought I actually made it to heaven." He chuckled. "Not to mention that they were standing right above me…"

"Genma." I interrupt.

"The view was definitely..."

"The black haired one's Rei."

He pauses.

"And the other girls around her would be her underage friends." I continue blandly.

He looks around awkwardly for a few seconds before his eyes suddenly widen with not a small amount of fear.

"What about your…"

"Rei's currently using the fire right now. It's burning quite well."

"What a relief." He sighs. "Still, that's sorta disappointing. I gotta say, the one with the two blond girls and…"

"The black haired one's Rei." I repeat, this time in a far frostier tone.

Deep down, I have to admit, that one was my favorite too...

I'd rather not consider the implications of that.

Shaking my head, I get up.

"Come on, let's go eat. In celebration of your recent revival, it'll be my treat."

He grins and follows me out.

* * *

Something feels off about Genma. 

He looks perfectly calm and cheerful as he sits across the table. Well, as calm as a person with half a cow in their mouth can look.

I expected many reactions from Genma once he awakened, but this was not one of them.

Perhaps it's just a mask that covers up a seething mass of guilt and self loathing…?

Nah…This isn't some cheap angsty teen drama.

Chances are that he's just doing his best not to think about it. Doing an excellent job at that too. He'd probably appreciate it more if I just let it be…

Ah well. Irritating people for their own good is part of the life of a priest.

"Genma."

"Yeah?" He pauses before his next gulp, his heavily weighted utensils before his mouth.

"Why didn't you dodge?"

He stiffens at the question, and slowly puts his food down.

After a few moments, he wanly grins at me, saying "I don't suppose we could skip this conversation if I promise to do my best to survive?"

I give him my best unreadable priestly look.

Looking down at the table, he starts. "Life…"

He stops.

After a few seconds of silence, I ask him, "Don't you remember telling your son that life was one of, no, the most important things? How could you even consider giving up?"

"I do remember…but…that time, more than ever, it felt like I had no purpose in continuing."

"I guess when I think about it, it still does." He murmurs quietly.

* * *

I sit glumly in silence as Hino considers his response. 

I suppose that feeling this way is remarkably self centered of me.

After all, I had only briefly considered suicide when I had believed Ranma had died. But after he had rejected me?

My reaction to finding out he had survived was far worse.

Should I not have been happier that he was alive, with his whole life in front of him?

I told Hino that I believed that it was better this way, and perhaps I even think it.

But thinking it versus feeling it…

Perhaps…I might have loved the role I played in my son's life more than I loved my son.

What a sobering thought.

If that is true, there really is little hope for me…

Hino's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Do you really think your life is irredeemable?"

I nod, slowly.

"Why?"

Why? There are so many reasons. My mistakes, both those minor sins and those incalculably large errors. My loss, of family and home. And now, now, I have lost what little chance I have to correct them.

But perhaps most haunting is the thought even my motivation to pay for them has always been and will always be caring more for myself than any other.

"I believe...that perhaps I did not love my son as much as the life I had with him. If that is true, then what chance do I have of changing myself? If my reason is as flawed as what needs to be changed?" I murmur.

He pauses, considering his next words.

"Huh. That does sound pretty twisted."

He shakes his head.

"Well, I'm not good enough at my job to handle that, so here's some general advice. Everyone has faults. Some, more than others. Yours would just happen to be selfishness and inconsideration."

That seems like an inordinately soft way to put it.

"But you know, motivations aside, what matters most is what we try to do despite our faults. And I'm sure as you have just found out, being dead limits your course of action." He continues wryly.

I've never been able to compensate for my flaws. Not before, not now. And in the future?

I can only imagine what new errors I will leave uncorrected.

"Hino, I cannot believe that I will ever be able to atone for the failures I have made in the past, let alone the future."

He shrugs. "Perhaps. Few people will. But, I guess, more so than actually being able to attain it, it is the actual pursuing of redemption that really matters."

And with that, he turns his attention back to his food.

Is he already done talking? I do not feel any better about myself. None of my problems have been solved. I still wallow in self pity and remorse.

But perhaps…

Just perhaps…

Maybe he is right.

Chances are, when I wake up tomorrow, I will screw up. I'll end up being responsible for a dozen crises that can never be corrected.

People cannot change all that quickly. I am no exception.

But if I try to pursue…Maybe…

"Hino."

"Huh?"

"Do you really believe…"

"Of course." He reassures me.

"Thanks."

He nods. "Part of the job description. As a priest, and as a friend."

As I resume eating, he begins to speak.

"Tomorrow, we'll wake up early in the morning, and train in the art. You'll do some chores; sweep the steps, mop the floors, and fix some things. We'll have tea with just a hint of alcohol outside, and watch the changing seasons. And if it's not a weekday, we'll go plead with your son. Not this one, probably not even in a year, but someday, your son will have you back."

I nod gratefully.

"Have hope. Tomorrow will be a brighter day." He affirms, grinning at me.

I manage a smile back, and raise my glass.

"To the pursuit of redemption?"

"To the pursuit of redemption."

We drink.

…

You know, despite everything that is hopeless, despite everything that cannot be done...It is good to be alive.

* * *

AN: Right, sorry this took so long…But it was really, really hard. I probably wrote around six thousand words just to get this bit. And I'm still not satisfied with it…I dunno if it matches the standard of previous chapters of indefinable likability. Tell me if it does or doesn't? Please? Oh yeah, since several people mentioned it, I enabled anonymous reviews. 

Anyways, I'm once again really sorry about the delay.

And as for whether this story is complete...it's done. Yep. Finished.

Some folks might be thinking...

"What was the point of that entire story? Genma's still split with his son, he's still hasn't corrected his screw ups, everything feels unresolved!"

...As to that...Well, I sort of wanted to acheive not quite a happy ending, but a hopeful one. If he did make up with his son, that'd be a happy ending. If he did manage to completely change himself, that'd be a happy ending. But the endings that have left the most impressions on me were the slightly disappointing yet at the same time optimistic ones.

I hope I achieved the same thing.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
